warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mud Paws
|pastaffie = Rogue, Tall Shadow's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Early Settler: Hunter: Warrior: |namesl = Mud Paws Mud Paws Mud Paws Mud Paws |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks = None}} Mud Paws is a pale brown tom with black rings of fur around his black paws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight takes Micah to a Gathering to introduce him to the Clans, Mud Paws is seen coming into the clearing with other ShadowClan cats, led by Tall Shadow. When Moth Flight tells the cats about how the spirit-cats talked to her, Mud Paws exclaims that she is making it up. :After Micah's death, when Moth Flight comes to ShadowClan with Pebble Heart, Mouse Ear is seen sitting into the clearing. He leans closer to Mud Paws, and murmurs into his friend's ear that Moth Flight had loved Micah. :When Moth Flight goes hunting with Sun Shadow, she sees Tall Shadow talking with Mouse Ear and Mud Paws in the clearing. :During Juniper Branch's kitting, Pebble Heart brings a twig for the queen, and tells Moth Flight, who helps her, that Mouse Ear and Mud Paws are searching the forest for more. After a while, Mud Paws sticks his head inside the den and drops a bundle of pine twigs, and Moth Flight thanks him, and nods gratefully. :During another Gathering, Shattered Ice glances at Mud Paws, and gossips that Clear Sky is patrolling his borders again. In the Dawn of the Clans The Blazing Star :On their way back from a meeting at the four oaks, the moor cats encounter several rogue cats, who are Holly, Mouse Ear, and Mud Paws. They wanted to join the moor cats' group after watching the battle and hearing what they said afterwards. Mouse Ear ducks his head shyly and asks if they can guess how they got their names, to which Thunder points out Mud Paws was called so because of his black paws. When the ginger tom guesses Holly is called so because of both her prickly fur and attitude, Mud Paws and Mouse Ear share an amused glance. While Holly and Mouse Ear point out reasons for them being able to join the moor cat's group, Holly says that Mud Paws is an excellent stalker, his paws able to take him anywhere as silently as a spirit-cat. Thunder asks him how he knows the spirit cats, and Mud Paws replies it was just an expression they have. Mud Paws didn't see the spirit cats from the battle before. Thunder invites them to join the moor cats and leads them to the camp. :Gray Wing sees Mud Paws sitting next to Mouse Ears and Thunder near the rock which Tall Shadow kept watch of the camp. :When Tall Shadow calls a meeting about One Eye, Mud Paws is present. It is revealed that One Eye is an old enemy of Mud Paws, Mouse Ears, and Holly. :Pebble Heart notices that one mouse has a sickness. Then Thunder notices Mud Paws, as he had been standing nearby, watching the other cats train, but now he was crouched over something small on the ground, his whiskers trembling. Curious, Thunder padded up to him and saw that he was staring at the body of a mouse. :Tall Shadow wants to be on guard while hunting, Mud Paws questions her about it. Gray Wing awkwardly explains that the spirit-cats sent a warning. They told them that a claw still blights the forest. To survive, we must grow and spread like the Blazing Star. Mud Paws doubts him at first, but then believes Gray Wing. Holly and Mouse Ears explain that there is a plant that has five petals and looks like a blazing star. Mud Paws says it grows on the other side of the Thunderpath, much to Tall Shadow's disliking. She agrees to send a patrol looking for it. Mud Paws at first is leaving with the patrol, but ends up staying behind because too many cats were going. While Mouse Ears is in the territory on the other side of the Thunderpath, he remarks that not even Mud Paws liked the feeling of mud on his paws. :When Gray Wing and Clear Sky are discussing ways to defeat One Eye, Gray Wing remarks it would be a bad idea to attack him. Mud Paws disagreed, wanting to attack thinking that the moor cats could handle it, but Mouse Ear flicked Mud Paws’s ear with his tail-tip, silencing him. While Jagged Peak's patrol to go find the blazing star plant is leaving, Mud Paws is guarding camp. :Tall Shadow, Cloud Spots, Shattered Ice, Mud Paws, and Mouse Ears hide in a dip in the moor partly screened by gorse bushes when they were waiting to ambush One Eye. After they defeated One Eye, Tall Shadow leads Gray Wing, Mud Paws, and Mouse Ears to get more of The Blazing Star. A Forest Divided :He is seen sharing a mouse with Lightning Tail in Tall Shadow's camp. When Holly wants to take her kits back into the den, Shattered Ice says she should let them play. Mud Paws advises to check their tail tips, and if they're frozen then it's time to stop. Later, it is mentioned that he and Mouse Ear were never as cold as they were on the moor because they sheltered in the woods when the cold weather came. During a conversation, he comments that he thought the spirit cats wanted them to move on. Mouse Ear disagrees with him, saying what Thunder and the others saw was all just a dream. :At a camp meeting, he is spotted sitting next to Mouse Ear at the base of the rock. Mud Paws says he didn't want to stay on the moor until newleaf, because they'd all freeze. When all the cats cast stones, he, along with Mouse Ear chooses to go tot the pine forest. Before they leave, he offers to give Storm Pelt a badger ride, to which he gladly accepts. :Later, he is seen with Holly, Jagged Peak, Mouse Ear, Tall Shadow, and Gray Wing when they are traveling to the pine forest. He is seen carrying one of Holly's kits across the Thunderpath, and setting the kit down when Tall Shadow calls for them to rest. As soon as they arrive, Mud Paws sets out to hunt with Jagged Peak and Mouse Ear. :Mud Paws is seen approaching Pebble Heart, asking if he had anything to help his wrenched shoulder. When Pebble Heart asked what had happened to him, he replied that he was chasing a squirrel. Pebble Heart says he doesn't have any comfrey, but he and Gray Wing offer to go out and get some. :When Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow arrive at camp, he and Mouse Ear go out to hunt at Tall Shadow's request. Later, when Gray Wing brings Fern to camp, Mud Paws seems suspicious of her, but doesn't argue. Fern is invited by Holly to get something to eat, saying Mud Paws had dug up a nest of mice so there was plenty for everyone. He is later seen hunting with Mouse Ear and Sun Shadow. While they are out hunting, Holly's kits go missing. Thunder is sent to follow Mud Paws tracks, to see if he had seen the kits. :After Quiet Rain's death, he is noted to have brought prey to camp with Mouse Ear while the others had sat vigil. Tall Shadow asks him to guard camp while they go to bury Quiet Rain at Fourtrees. Path of Stars :While Star Flower is giving birth to her kits, Gray Wing scans the clearing, and can see Mouse Ear and Mud Paws pacing nervously at the far end, while Jagged Peak sits and watches with a prickling pelt. In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo'' : Trivia Interesting Facts *Mud Paws, Holly, and Mouse Ear are not siblings.Revealed on Kate's blog *He is named after the black rings of fur around his paws. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Schlammpfote (SC)fi:Mud Pawsru:Грязнолапый Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors